


Silver Myst Of Bliss

by Gabe_Merci



Series: White Knight [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Avengers Family, Crossover, Cultural Differences, F/F, F/M, Female Ken Kaneki, Fluff, Hinami is a gen z kid, M/M, Peter Parker is a gen z kid, Pregnancy, Questioning Sexuality, Rated Explicit for future chapters, Science Bros, Science Bros 2.0, Slow Burn, Traumatic Amputation, Young Love, smut (in later chapters), touture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabe_Merci/pseuds/Gabe_Merci
Summary: When Kaneki discovers that America has passed a law saying Ghouls are now a protected class, the Anteiku clan all get on a private plane to go to their escape. When the Avengers take notice of her instantaneous healing and incredible ability, far beyond that of a normal Ghoul, they take her in. How can she refuse?





	1. Iced Americana

**Author's Note:**

> My first on the archive!

Kaneki burst in the small apartment she shared with Hinami. Her white hair was a mess and her battle suit was ruined. She scrambled into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt while yelling for Hinami to get her go bag. She texted Tsukiyama to get a private plane en route to America.

_**Bull shit this is such bull shit how could I not have known?** _

Then she realizes, of course she didn’t know. Tokyo didn’t want anyone to know. Lest escaped Ghouls get in the way of Tokyo driving them extinct.

America had officially passed a law to make Ghouls a protected class. They were free. She had already told the Anteiku staff in hopes that they would make it to Tsukiyama’s on time. Hinami ran into the living room with her bag and started working on the floorboard to get Kaneki's go bag by the time she was lacing up her tennis shoes. She got up to help pull it out. They were out of the window in less than seven minutes. Kaneki still felt like they took to long.

Her and Hinami sprinted through the back alleys before spotting the Tsukiyama mansion. She could see the lights of a plane runway from where they were and knew they didn’t have much time. Tsukiyama greeted them at the door and Kanae led them to the plane. When they boarded, Touka, Nishiki and Kimi were already on the plane. Uta and Itori were on their way. Yomo had opted to stay behind to help Tsukiyama in getting good Ghouls out of Tokyo.

Kaneki couldn’t believe it. Ever since she was nineteen, she felt like death was staring her in the face. She finally had a chance to live how she wanted with the friends she’d made along the way. Hinami snuggled further against Kaneki’s chest. She tenderly kissed her brow.

_ ** It’s going to be okay, we’re going to be okay. ** _

For the first time in four years, she actually believed that. Uta and Itori boarded the plane.

“I almost thought you weren’t coming.” Touka said.

“We almost didn’t want to leave Yomo behind, but he said, and I quote, ‘If you don’t get your asses on that plane I will report you to the doves.’ I don’t think he was serious but it still got the message across. Tsukiyama said he bought us a couple of buildings. One for Anteiku, and one for Helter Skelter. HySy is going to be in Helter Skelter’s basement. We even have apartments attached to the buildings so we don’t have to worry about rent.” Itori said, a sad look on her face.

“That was nice of him.” Hinami replies groggily. Kaneki took the opportunity to doze in the seat when the plane started moving. Lulled by the voices of her friends she fell into a deep sleep. When she woke up, everything felt weird. Off kilter, in that way that is only the deepest of sleep. They were touching down. Itori was putting an empty bottle of blood wine in the garbage. Kaneki felt only slightly envious that she slept through the drinking. They got out to see a limousine and a driver in the airfield. The driver looked at them and spoke.

“Mr. Shuu sent me. I’m to take you to your new residences. There are cars for you in the basements.” They nodded and filed in with their stuff. None of them had ever been in a limousine before. They were quiet and tired. But they’d made it with no incident. They were free.

Uta and Itori got out when they pulled up to Helter Skelter. Kaneki, Hinami, Touka, Kimi, and Nishiki would all be working and living in the Anteiku building. Touka chose a homey two bedroom flat at the beginning of the hall on the top floor. Nishiki and Kimi also chose a two bedroom. Hinami chose her own one bedroom but was welcome at Kaneki’s flat anytime. Kaneki chose a two bedroom directly above The New Anteiku. The New Anteiku was fully stocked with Frappuccino machines, coffee beans, books, and everything under the sun to keep them afloat. Their apartments had furniture bedding and toiletries also so that was nice. They all settled in to the beginning of their new lives in New York.


	2. Black Rasberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Anteiku crew start setting up. Tony Stark notices a coffee shop that wasn’t there’s before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is kicking my ASS smh. Chapters will be updated whenever I get a chance.

Kaneki hated the black wig she wore with a passion, but at least it was human hair. She hated wearing anything that would obscure her white locks. But they needed to not draw attention. Touka was sweeping, with Nishio and Kimi out on a run for things like tablecloths and other such things to make the shop _that much more _homey.

Hinami was excited to start at a regular school for the first time. She was going to Midtown School of Performing Arts; and Kaneki was _anxious_. I was t thirty minute train ride and a ten minute walk. And Kaneki had to remind herself that Ghouls weren’t as rabid here as they were in Tokyo. She also had to remind herself that Hinami was a fighter, and that she could take care of herself if she had too.

Even so, her nervousness was contagious.

Today, Anteiku was opening. People had already been sparing curious glances towards the unfamiliar shop on the busy street. Some had even perched themselves on the sidewalk in front, waiting. Kaneki looked at the time.

_15 Minutes._

She was sweating. Her stomach hurt. She couldn’t keep still for more than 5 seconds. Everything was ready. The already cooked hot coffee was being kept warm. The Frappuccino machine was clean and ready for use. Nishio and Kimi returned with the tablecloths, a chalkboard for outside (which Touka had already started writing _”Opening Day!” _on in English), and a few paintings that were being hung on the wall. Kaneki had nothing to do. And she was on the verge of breaking down. She nearly screamed when a small hand landed on her shoulder.

”It’s gonna be fine. Look at all those people! Once the work starts coming in you’ll forget you were even nervous in the first place.” Hinami said with a comforting smile. Kaneki immediately felt better. And there _was _a lot of people outside. Their first day would be busy apparently. The crowd mostly looked like teenagers. But Kaneki recognized the man with the goatee and sunglasses anywhere. He was always on the news for this or that in their first few weeks of being here. 

Tony Stark was coming to Anteiku. Not just him. It looked like the other Avengers were also here. Fuck. Now she was nervous for a whole other reason. She looked at the desserts and wondered if it would be enough. Kimi had taste tested all of them during the baking process. 

She hoped it would be enough. 

“Kimi! I want you in the kitchen, you’re the only one among us who knows what they’re doing in that area. Touka, behind the register. You’re customer service is _astounding_. Hinami, you’re our door girl. You’ll make sure anyone who wants to sit will sit. Nishio, you and I are the wait staff for today. Not only is I think opening day, the Avengers are here.” Everyone turned to the window to look.

”I know. Shocking. We need to make sure we bring our best. Door opens in five. Break!”

She needed something to do. She walked outside.

“Alright everybody! Door opens in five!” The crowd cheered. Hinami smiled from the door. She walked back in the see everyone checking everything over. This needed to be the best goddamn first day they had ever seen. The five minute mark finished. Kaneki took a deep breath

And opened Antaiku’s doors.


	3. Salted Caramel Mocha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anteiku has a smooth first day, despite the whole Avengers team showing up. Captain America takes an interest in Kaneki (!), Kaneki takes an interest in Captain America, Himami feels a crush for the second time in her life, the Anteiku crew teases her for it, Kaneki feels contentment for the first time since she became a ghoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude so has 2020 fucked us up or what??? Anyway here's a new chapter. I finally got a laptop so we'll see how that runs as far as updates go.

Playing waitress had always soothed Kaneki's nerves. Nishio had made it considerably easier. The Avengers, being enhanced, had very large appetites. They had ordered over three hundred dollars worth of food between all of them. Tony Stark had paid while this kid that looked like him (kinda?!) Awkwardly flirted with Hinami.

"Thank you, sir. Come back again." Kaneki said with a smile.

"I know the Capsicle definitely will he's been ogling you this whole time - but you didn't hear it from me. By the way you’re looking at me, it’s not reciprocated so just let him down easy. " Stark replied. Kaneki gave a fake chuckle and spared a glance at the super soldier outside.

Tonka closed the door behind Tony Stark, flipped the sign to closed. Hinami worked on closing the curtains. Kimi made a "yess" motion and said, "We did it! First day down!"

Kaneki chuckled and slipped off her heels, wincing.

"God, those things look killer. I could never wear those. If we’re open 7 days a week you girls might wanna consider changing into flats" Nishio commented.

"Thanks for the support." Kaneki chuckled as Touka laughed a light thing.

Hinami looked out the window with a small smile on her face.

"Uh oh," Kimi started. "I know that look. I wore it myself after I met Nishiki. Hinami's in love."

"I am not! We just met how can I be in love!?" Hinami shot back.

"Chill, chill. It's not that bad. I mean, it's not like you got his number." Touka said. Hinami blushed..

"You got his number? No way! Already Hinami!? You're growing up so fast!"

"I'm done with this conversation." Hinami remarked, walking upstairs. 

Kaneki had watched the whole exchange with a smile on her face. Captain America's number sitting in her own pocket.

~~

** _I can't stop thinking about you._ **

This was the fifth text of this nature that she'd gotten from Steve. It was day two, after hours at the café. He was smitten with her. She bit her lip as she responded.

_ **If you think this is the way into my pants you are sorely mistaken.** _

** _That wasn't my intention but it would be nice._ **

God help her soul. She might just let this man into her pants and heart. An honest man had always been her weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried grammarly but it deleted the whole chapter. Anyway expect more content from me.


	4. Hazelnut Bianco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinami texts Peter the whole chapter and is literally ready to say 'I Do'. Kaneki's week is a little fucking messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed an opening for Fury to recruit Kaneki so here it is.

While Kaneki had been busy texting Captain America (!!!!!) Hinami had been texting that boy.

_ Peter _ .

It had been two days since they’d met, they’d exchanged over 1000 texts already. He sent her texts mostly about his internship, his aunt, his best friends Ned and MJ.

He was an orphan. She was an orphan.

He’d watched his uncle die, She’d watched her mother die. 

It was like true love in her mind.

She’d given him her schedule that said when she had days off and he always set up times for them to hang out. Most times it was with friends or other Avengers.

She’d found out he was Spiderman when he stumbled through her window half delirious and injured.

He’d found out she was a ghoul when the smell of his blood activated her kakugan.

That was the night of Hinami’s first kiss.

Peter is her first love. They’d told each other everything.

Everything was perfect.

~~~

For Kaneki however, everything was far from perfect. 

First off, she had to deal with Tsukiyama’s jealous ass because someone (probably Itori) had spilled about Kaneki’s relationship with the Captain of the Avengers team.

Nickolas J. Fury was trying to get a hold of her so he could run 75 different background checks for some unknown fucking reason. 

She had to start studying to talk to Hinami about SEX.

AND, to top it all off, she was currently laying on her back during a - very painful, might I add - vaginal exam. 

Her week fucking sucked. Big time.

~~

Walking out of a OBGYN visit to immediately grab free condoms and tampons was probably the most embarrassing thing ever. Especially when she grabbed the condoms and this old lady crossed herself.

‘Fuck you, bitch.’ She thought. 

Seeing Nick Fury directly outside the OBGYN clinic was just another spray in this shit storm of a week. 

“No, no, and no! I’m not going with you for some fucking weird science!” She yelled.

“This isn’t science, it’s recruitment.” Fury said, handing her a folder mark CLASSIFIED.

“Think about it.” 

"Thanks, I wont."

With that, she walked away.


	5. Espresso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki actually does think about the file. A decision is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is fucking me up but at least my family is supporting me.

She tried not to think about the envelope in the locked drawer of her night stand. She truly tried. Eventually, after waking up from another nightmare around 3AM on a _ Tuesday _, she figured that she might as well get ready for the day. It took all of twenty minutes to get ready. An hour to clean up around Antaiku. They had to edit the lettering of the cafe name. It broke her heart.

It had to be done.

When it was about 4:30, she went up to her room and dug the file out of her nightstand drawer. The file was marked CLASSIFIED in red letters. 

She opened it. The first picture was the good captain that visited pretty frequently and tipped handsomely.

This would be fun. 

~~~~~~~

At the end of the file, was Nick Fury’s contact information. As surprised as she was, everyone was starting to wake up and she didn’t want to miss a shift. They were short staffed as it was. 

She shoved the file back into the drawer and went to take a shower. She smelled like bleach.

~~~~~~~~

Kaneki was on edge the whole day. She felt like someone was watching her. Maybe someone was. She’d found a bug in her apartment after the whole OBGYN incident. The others had found bugs in their apartments too. She hated this. If she denied the offer to join the Avengers, would they spy on her and her friends for the rest of their lives? Their children's lives? They couldn’t live like that. Once again, she found herself taking one for the team.

She called Nick Fury.

~~~~~ 

Natasha Romanoff was the one to pick her up and take her to the Avengers compound upstate. Telling the Antaiku crew was probably the hardest thing she’d done in her life. The disappointment in their faces was suffocating. She’d nearly cried when Touka smiled at her and said that she was _ finally _doing the right thing for everybody.

Crying solved nothing. So she dried her tears and followed Natasha to the self driving car. 


	6. Dragonfruit Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A car ride with Natasha and Kaneki gets stoically heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING for reference suicide and abortion.

The drive to the Avengers compound was long and boring. All Kaneki could think about was her parting words to Anteiku. Helter Skelter. HySy. she didn’t want to do this. 

What choice did she have?

They said she’d be free to come and go as she pleased. As long as her primary place of residence was the compound. How true was that? Why did this feel like goodbye?

Natasha was the first one to break the silence.

“I looked at your file. I think…”

She paused as if gathering her thoughts.

“You’ll be a good addition to the team. A family person. Someone to break the tension. We were told not to stress you out, but honestly, I wanna see how far we can push you until you try to kill one of us. So we know not to do it again. Thoughts?”

She had said this as if it were completely normal and socially acceptable. Maybe in America it was. She stayed quiet. Put her head down to cover her eyes with her bangs. Her hair was in it’s usual low bun and she wondered if that was the source of her upcoming headache and not the woman somehow grilling her while not crashing the car.

“I tried to kill myself in Japan. A couple of weeks after my kidnapping. When I had just turned 19. I found out I was pregnant. It was my torturer's kid. I drank a full gallon of pure bleach. I survived. The fetus didn’t.” She raised her head to see Natasha’s stony expression.

“Not very family oriented of me, huh?”

The spy stayed silent. Kaneki pulled out her phone and headphones, opting to ignore Natasha for the rest of the trip. She somehow fell asleep. She woke up groggy as they were coming into a complete stop. They were in a garage with all sorts of expensive cars in it.

“You’ll meet the team tomorrow. It’s one AM and the only person awake right now is Tony. Friday will direct you to your room. Would you like her to address you in English or Japanese?” Natasha was pulling out her bags and setting them on a cart for her as she spoke.

“Uh English please. I need to get better at the language.” Natasha nodded. 

“Good night Kira.”

“Goodnight Miss Romanoff.”

And then Kaneki was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going by slow as shit but I'm determined not to let this go unfinished. I have big plans for this work but please comment and give me inspiration.


End file.
